vocaloiditaliafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Miriam
'Miriam' Miriam è la terza vocaloid da Zero_G ''ed è stata rilasciata l'1 luglio 2004. La sua voce è fornita dalla cantante britannica ''Miriam Stockley, vocalist della band Adiemus. 'Dati' *Sviluppatore- Zero-G Ltd. *Data rilascio- 1 luglio 2004 (26 luglio 2004 in Giappone) *Distributore- Zero-G Ltd./Crypton Future Media *Illustratore- Simon Fowler *Voce campione- Miriam Stockley *Sistema operativo- Windows 32-bit *Lingua- Inglese *Licenza- proprietario *Genere- Femmina *Codice prodotto- 24930 *Numero ridotto- ZGV3 *Codice JAN - 4511820065576 *Affiliato - Yamaha *Aspetto- Foto del fornitore di voce (Ma non è definito) *Oggetto di affinità- Rossetto *Sito del prodotto 'Storia' Nel luglio 2004, Zero-G Limited rilanciò Miriam, facendo di lei la terza Vocaloid ''rilasciata. La programmazione di ''Miriam ''superò i sue controparti ''Vocaloid precedenti, Lola e Leon. Miriam Stockley si offrì nell'aggiungere la sua voce nel software, dicendo di accettare il fatto che non si può combattere il progresso. Fu migliorata la funzionalità di voce in lei diminuendo il tempo, in modo da riprodurre un suono più realistico. Yamaha citò nel suo sito web che la qualità di voce di'' Miriam'' era molto buona. 'Concerto' Il 6 dicembre 2004, Yamaha tenne un concerto di musica elettrica''.'' Questo ebbe luogo a Novosibirsk, in Russia, nella Concert Hall principale della Filarmonica di Stato. La manifestazione venne denominata "Studio Polophony 5th Anniversary Concert". Durò 4 ore ed era gestito dall'ingegnere di suono della'' Polyphony Studio'', Yuri Isakov. Più che un concerto aveva l'aspetto di uno studio di registrazione e parteciparono le più illustri bande di Novosibirsk. La performance vocale fatta con la voce di Miriam fu accompagnata dal vivo dai musicisti Alexander Bazanov (batteria), Artyom Lapin (basso), Eugene Kolmakov (chitarra) e Nokolay Panchenko (sassofono). Questo fu un'esperimento nell'uso della registrazione "al contrario", ovvero che non era la musica ad essere una registrazione con una voce dal vivo ma era la voce ad essere una registrazione su della musica suonata dal vivo. La reazione del pubblico a questa performance fu piuttosto controversa, che andavano dal "Non può essere!" e "Grande, ora un robot può cantare!" al "Questo è inutile perchè non interessa a nessuno" e "Non c'è spazio per i robot tra i musicisti dal vivo!" La realizzazione di tale reazione ha portato a tanti commenti ma fu il primo pubblico esordio del Vocaloid Miriam, assistendo a un tipo di musica futuristica, portando al progresso il fatto che la tecnologia può creare una concorrenza tra gli esseri umani e i software, andando sempre più in alto. 'Album ' Miriam ''fu usata anche per un album, su "Continua" di Kellplanet. Ha cantato diversi brani nell'album come ad esempio la canzone "A fate not Sealed ". Più che altro, nell'album la sua voce è stata utilizzata per dare una risonanza alla musica. Ci fu una storia riguardo un'altro album, ovvero "Light + Shade" di Mike Oldfield. Il musicista, al rilascio di tale album, dichiarò che usò una voce elettronica in 3 canzoni che erano nell'album. Nello stesso periodo, però, la cantante Miriam Stockley aveva fatto le registrazioni per la sua voicebank di ''Vocaloid. Cosìmolte persone che non conoscevano ancora bene le voicebank, pensarono che la voce elettronica in questione fosse quella di Vocaloid Miriam, dato che in quei giorni circolava la notizia che aveva prestato la sua voce per il software elettronico. A far convincere la gente fu il buon rapporto tra lei e il musicista e la partecipazione della cantate nel suo live a cantare "Moonlight Shadow ", la più famosa canzone scritta da Mike Oldfield. Ma i fan di Vocaloid si accorsero dalla voce che non era la voce di Miriam, bensì di Lola. Tuttavia, questo equivoco fu un buon lancio pubblicitario sia per il V''ocaloid Miriam'' che per la fama di Miriam Stockley. 'Vendite' Miriam fu venduta come voicebank più generale al posto di essere dedicata ad un genere preciso come Lola e Leon. Ma era anch'essa rivolta a professionisti. A differenza dei 2 precedenti vocaloid, Miriam fu rilasciata nello stesso periodo in cui venne rilasciato Virsyn di Cantor, un software che fece concorrenza a Vocaloid nel mondo dei sintetizzatori vocali. Questo mise inizialmente in difficoltà le vendite di'' Miriam'', come lo fu anche per'' Lola e Leon'' che non erano ancora molto conosciuti. Cantor ''fu considerato un software, a livello di prestazioni, di gran lunga superiore rispetto a ''Vocaloid ''ed era in grado di fare ciò che ''Miriam non poteva offrire. All'inizio non c'erano ancora i lavori dei fan che gli permettevano di renderla famosa. Miriam, al suo rilascio, era la più nota di Zero-G, dove si sperava che con lei ci fosse un seguire di nuove voicebanks grazie ad offerte e promozioni. Per un periodo,'' Miriam'', insieme a Leon e Lola, non fu più in vendita a causa della mancanza di interesse per le voci sintetizzate. Questa mancanza di interesse fu dovuto al cambiamento imporvviso della tendenza della musica indie. In seguito alla vendita di Vocaloid2, ci fu una crescita di interesse verso Vocaloid e quando la domanda si rinnovò, Zero-G iniziò a rivendere i suoi vocaloid nel suo sito web. Secondo Zero-G, esso avrebbe potuto avere una riprogettazione in futuro. 'Voicebank' 'Punti di forza' 'thumb|right|300px|la canzone "Perfect Day" Cantata dal software Vocaloid Miriam e dal suo fornitore di voce, Miriam Stockley' Miriam canta con un'accento inglese. Ci sono alcune differenze e miglioramenti rispetto ai Vocaloid precedenti, Lola e Leon. Innanzitutto la sua voce è più agevole e ha avuto minori correzioni vocali. Infatti, avendo una base di fonetica più ampia, rende il suo inglese migliore e più corretto. A differenza di Lola, Miriam ha una voce più morbida, più leggera, dovuto al suo tono più dolce ed è adatto per le canzoni pop e ballate lente, in quanto nelle note alte risulta più favorita. 'Punti deboli' Miriam è la più morbida voicebank di'' Vocaloid,'' e a volte questo funziona contro di lei e perde la sua chiarezza. A volte può essere un pò più difficile da sentire chiaramente rispetto a'' Leon o Lola'' proprio a causa della sua voce morbida. Alcuni utenti hanno avuto problemi nel fargli esprimere in modo corretto le note. 'Versione Demo' la versione demo di Miriam offre agli utenti la possibilità di sperimentare l'utilizzo del sistema fonetico per l'inglese. la demo dura 30 giorni. La maggior parte della manipolazione della sua voce è assente e gli utenti sono limitati ad avere il suo suono robotico. 'Video Canzoni nell'Utilizzo' thumb|left|300px|Miriam in "Counting" la sua voce si adatta alle canzoni di antiche ballate.thumb|right|300px|Miriam in "When the first love ends" La sua voce agevole rende possibile la composizione di una canzone pop, sebbene faccia fatica ad essere chiara nelle parole. thumb|left|300px|Miriam in "Fly me to the moon" Si può notare la fluidità della voce. thumb|right|300px|Miriam in "Holy" qui la sua voce è adattissima per i ruoli da solista thumb|left|300px|Miriam in "Four Seasons" la sua voce si rende utile in canzoni per ballate lente.thumb|right|300px|Miriam in "Secret Space" la si nota per il suo ritmo preso con una voce calma e calda. 'Popolarità' Miriam è spesso considerata la voce più interessante nel motore Vocaloid ''ed è normalmente la più popolare nelle fanart all'estero. Pur essendo la più popolare all'estero, in Giappone è Lola che ha più successo rispetto a ''Miriam. Nella classifica internazionale di Nico Nico Douga 2010, Miriam ''ha il minor numero di presenze nella TOP 30 delle canzoni più popolari del 2010, con appena un posto nella classifica, insieme a ''Leon e Lola ''e hanno avuto 9 apparizioni rispetto a lei. 'Curiosità' * Lei è l'unica vocaloid di Zero-G'' ad avere un fornitore di voce noto, anche se per motivi legali non dovrebbe essere deliberatamente comunicato. *''Miriam'', insieme a Lola e Big Al, fu descritta nel software RPG gratuito "AD Lucem" *Secondo i fan, vedendo il sito web di Miriam Stockley, un tubetto di rossetto rosso sarebbe l'oggetto affine al vocaloid *Ufficialmente, la rappresentazione di Miriam è la foto del suo fornitore di voce. Ma per i fan sono diversi gli aspetti di Miriam. Per la maggiorparte è una ragazza dai capelli grigi/bianchi, occhi verdi, con una veste lunga e verde, un lungo cardidan grigio, un cravattino verde e maniche nere. Il vestitovenne inventato preso sul modello di quello di'' Miku Hatsune'' perchè secondo i fan, è un'associazione con le iniziali del proprio nome (ovvero "Mi" come Miku e Miriam) Altri invece si basano sulla foto di Miriam'' S''tockley, ovvero con capelli biondi e lisci e vestito nero. *Non è certo il numero di vendite, ma come Kaito, fu rivalutata solo in seguito, Comunque, secondo i vari dati vendette circa 1000 copie. *Lei è la vocaloid che molti vorrebbero vedere aggiornata per via delle sua poca chiarezza nel suo inglese. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima vocaloid in cui Zero-G rivela il fornitore di voce *Prima vocaloid sulla base di una cantante. *Prima vocaloid chiamata come la fua voce fornitrice *La più popolare tra i vocaloid inglesi *Primo fornitore di voce noto per una versione commerciale *Prima vocaloid ad avere un Live concert 'Galleria immagini' Zero-G MIRIAM Box Large.jpg|Boxart ufficiale di Miriam SweetAnn Prima Lola Leon Kasane Miriam Big Al FL-chan Acme Iku.png|Avatar ufficiale di Miriam secondo i fan tumblr_lwue81rcL71r93lvko1_500.png|Altro profilo di Miriam su ispirazione della cantante Miriam Stockley Miriam Stockley 1999.jpg|Foto di Miriam Stockley e base della Boxart di Vocaloid Miriam. 473211983-1.jpg|Album "Continua" di Kellplanet cosplay-miriam.jpg|Cosplay di Miriam MMDmodel_Miriam_TwilightAnimeLife&PolygonTeam.jpg|Modello MMD di Miriam 'Nel sito Vocaloid-italia Wiki' Torna nella pagina principale di Vocaloid-Italia VOCALOID Leon Lola 'Meiko '